Analytical instrumentation and particularly mass analysis instrumentation can be utilized to determine both the identity and amount of unknown compounds and mixtures. It is desirable to determine the identity and amount of unknown compounds and mixtures at their point of origin rather than obtaining a sample and transporting that sample to a laboratory for analysis, at least in that sampling and transportation of samples can contaminate the sample obtained and/or because sampling is not practical. Furthermore, it may be important to quickly ascertain the identity and amount of unknown compounds and sampling and transportation of the sample does not facilitate quick analysis.
Mass analysis instrumentation, such as mass spectrometers, are an exemplary analytical instrument recognized as being one of the most definitive detection techniques available. Mass spectrometers are capable of providing a reproducible signal that is diagnostic of almost any compound that can be introduced into the system. The capability that mass spectrometry provides is sought after for many uses including field applications where the instrument would ideally be brought to the sample rather than the more traditional transportation of the sample to the laboratory.
Typically analytical instrumentation of this sophistication is limited to laboratory use only and cannot be used in the field for practical reasons such as size or fragility. In the field, for example, instruments are not sheltered from inputs from the environment, the instruments can be exposed to travel which can jar and/or shock the instrument or other adverse conditions may occur. Accordingly, mass spectrometers may be limited to laboratory use for a variety of reasons, including the fragility of the mass spectrometer's vacuum system, which the instrument may be reliant upon to reduce the operating pressure within a mass spectrometer's mass analyzer. Depending on the type of mass analyzer used, higher pressure can cause a change in ion flight path, de-phasing of ion motion, etc., which can lead to the acquisition of erroneous data.
At least some analytical instrumentation and methods described herein provide an increased accommodation of environmental inputs such as shock which may be experienced in some analysis applications. Some embodiments of the analytical instrumentation and methods are portable and can be transported to where the chemistry happens, outside the laboratory.